Your Move
by ThisSentenceIsALie
Summary: Have you ever talked about Mother Nature? Have you ever cursed Love? Accidental belief in these spirits has accidentally created a new pantheon of pranksters, love-sick maidens and a leader who can't admit defeat. Zeus is happy to let them be, but when Athena manipulates the chess set,can four demigods and one goddess prevent a war? DISCONTINUED (AGAIN)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the previous Your Move. But this time, it will be less confusing. Enjoy.**

**I don't own HoO/PJO**

She was the exact opposite of Persephone.

Hades was dressed in Victorian era clothing- a crimson, silk vest, a black frock coat and a top hat. To be completely honest, he had no idea why he was so attracted to this woman. She just radiated love and was so beautiful that only Aphrodite herself could rival her.

The woman was on her customary seat in Central Park. Today she was dressed in a high-necked, slate colored dress with golden embroidery. A diamond pendant rested in the hollow of her neck.

The New Yorkers didn't bat an eyelid at her get up. At first, Hades figured that they were used to pretty women walking around in heavy dresses. He'd realized the last time they met up that the mortals literally _didn't notice her_. She was invisible to them.

Hades brought the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and, taking a deep breath, walked over to her.

She smiled at the god. A blinding, pure smile. Today her white-blonde hair was in a braid at the side, a few strands caressed her soft face. She accepted the flowers, to Hades' eternal delight. "Yellow acacias mean secret love. A calla lily is magnificent beauty. A fern? That means secret bond," her elegant eyebrows furrowed. "You're hiding something."

Hades froze. He had no idea she knew floriography. He racked his brain for a suitable lie, he really didn't want to lie from this woman. She would doubtlessly be one of the mortals he would never forget, the first Brit that he had ever loved. He tried to convey honesty in his features, "I don't even know your name. That is the only secret between us."

She sighed, her coffee colored eyes narrowing. "Don't lie to me. Are you or are you not a married man."

Hades' mouth dropped open.

"Darling, the wedding ring gives it a way a little."

The god of the Underworld looked down self-consciously at his silver and iron ring on his long, pale finger. The blonde leaned in by his ear, "I know who you are."

She took out a striped carnation and offered it to him. Hades rolled it between between his fingers.

Rejection.

He barely heard that her name was Florence.

"You pick me or you pick Persephone." Florence said, holding her head up. There was no hatred or resentment when she said Persephone's name. "I will not blame you if you pick her."

"I must choose her." Hades said slowly. His midnight blue eyes were regretful. He loved her, but Persephone must come first. She was his wife after all.

Florence stood up and swept nonexistent dust off her gray skirt. She unclasped her diamond necklace and handed it to Hades. He remembered when he gave that to her, it would have been Thursday two weeks ago. "Then I'm sorry for whatever must happen next," she said.

And like that, she was gone forever.

"You have left him, haven't you?"

Flora snapped her fan shut, the mountain scene folded in on itself. "And what if I have?"

Joseph's expression was sympathetic. How Flora wanted to slap that face at the moment.

Joseph was her best friend and her worst enemy. At one point he would calm and soothing, then for no reason he would become violent and hateful. Flora supposed that his domain had influenced his actions, being a god of death and all. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"_Sorry_?" Flora laughed. "It is not your fault in any way. If only I knew who tipped Alexander off about Hades-" She paused, finally putting the pieces together. Joseph never apologized unless he had a part in it, meaning that- "It was _you_? Bloody Yanks!" She yelled, "you're all so untrustworthy and sly! Why on earth did I ever become friends with you?"

"I only wanted to pr-"

Flora held up a hand, her voice trembled with restrained anger, "I cannot believe your audacity! I _loved_ him! _I_ loved him! _Me_, the goddess of _love_, who has never loved in her _life_! And you completely ruined it!" She flipped out her fan threateningly- due to the divine silver woven into the fabric, she could probably give him a nasty gash before someone heard his screams.

_Slam!_

"Shit! I didn't mean to slam it."

Joseph let out a breath, his face gradually lightening to its normal color. "What going on, Shui?"

Shui Feng was a water spirit. Her chin was pointed and her electric blue eyes sat just above her high cheekbones. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but she was certainly very striking. "There's a new kid. Alex needs you both to... ease her into this life."

Flora glared at Joseph until he squirmed. She smiled blindingly at Shui, "I will take care of this. Don't worry."

Shui nodded, knowing better than to get in the crossfire of Flora and Joseph's fights. "Her name's Violet Dunne. Alex thinks that she's a life spirit-"

Flora cut her off. "And everything Alexander does is perfect," she said in a sing-song voice. "Even if he completely ruins someone's life."

Shui tilted her head, her mouth open in question.

"Hypothetically, of course," Flora added.

Shui pursed her lips, but didn't comment on it. "Violet is waiting downstairs."

* * *

><p>Violet had no idea where she was. One moment she was being mauled by a giant bear, the next she was standing on a huge white chair that was nearly six times her height. First she thought she was dead, but really, dead people couldn't see or smell or touch or feel. Violet could do all of those things.<p>

When Violet looked properly, she saw the rest of the room. There were three other massive chairs- one was glowing silver, another was a flat black and the last seemed to be made of weapons- apart from the one she was standing on. That was when a muscular, blond guy spotted her. He momentarily gaped at her, then regained his composure.

Then the blond dude grew. Like, literally grew. He was large enough to sit in one of the chairs- which he did, he lounged in the weapon throne. The conversation involved a lot of ridiculous explanations and a really unnerving stare from the blond giant. Eventually, he shrank down to normal size and gently pulled her towards a small brick house with a football-pitch sized garden. The blond dude oozed control. He'd also told her not to tell anyone about the room with the chairs.

And that was how Violet ended up in a long hallway, sitting awkwardly in a high-backed chair because she_ knew_ that she didn't belong here. Instead of dozing off, because that would be embarrassing, she focused on a Chinese vase, following the swirling colors as they wound around the jar.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." A voice said form behind her. The voice had a lilting British accent, like a memory of better times.

Violet almost cricked her neck turning around. There, with a wet track down her cheeks, was the most stunning woman Violet had ever seen. Her white hair was falling out of its braid and her eyes were the color of burnt toast. Violet would probably slice her fingers off if she touched the woman's jaw.

The woman would probably be some kind of glamorous model if not for her clothes. Her waist was pinched tight in a corset underneath a gray dress and her skirt was long and wide, ending in a short train that dragged on the wooden floor.

"Yes, you- it is."

The woman's full lips twitched into a half-smile. "I get that a lot," she pulled out a fan and flipped it open, silver strands of thread glistened in the candlelight. "First things first, my name is Florence, but everyone calls me Flora for a reasons I don't quite understand. Please do not faint when I tell you this, but," Flora took a deep breath. "You're dead."

* * *

><p>Alex wore holes in the carpet with his pacing. He ran a hand through his blond hair and scowled at an interesting pattern in his carpet. Of all the gods in this city, he was the oldest, and thus was trusted to lead the others. But he had <em>completely<em> screwed up.

He had just cut off his only connection to Olympus.

Flora was one of the more... difficult deities in Little Earth. The other gods had quickly adjusted to modern life, but Flora was trapped in the past. But she was also manipulative and charismatic; if she hated Alex, then nearly everyone would hate Alex. He had always been careful to keep himself on her good side.

He just _had_ to make her leave that Greek.

At the time, he'd thought that Flora and Hades would be a liability. It was way too late when he figured that it might just keep the peace. But Hades was married! It would be cruel to his wife!

But sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Alex had realized that only minutes ago

Alex let out a yell and kicked a chair, barely satisfied when it crashed to the ground.

Because of his _stupid, rash_ decision, his city might have to fight the Greek Gods.

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up (duh). Introducing the demigod hit squad!**

**Thanks to Chillybean for reviewing. I completely agree with you, I'm going to edit that part as soon as I can. Thanks for the compliments and the follow.**

**PiperValdez888 thanks for the favorite.**

**Thanks to Guest (Negromamcer118) for the compliments.**

**Disclaimer- I can't disclaim something I don't own.**

Piper Mclean called the meeting to order by slapping the ping-pong paddle on the table. As usual, none of the other head-councilors were paying attention.

Malcolm, the new councilor for Cabin 6, was pressing hard on the top and bottom end of an egg, staring at it intently as it refused to break. Some kind of blinking device was on his wrist, Piper figured it was an x-ray or something. Lou Ellen leaned away from him with a fond smile in her face.

The Stoll brothers were poking holes in a tin can with a knife that they had probably pick-pocketed from Clarisse. The tin can had flames poking out of the sides. The daughter of Ares was lounging in a fuzzy, green armchair, exchanging stories with her Roman counterpart.

_Bang!_

"Shit, Travis!" Connor flicked off his leather gloves and whacked his brother with them.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Lou Ellen leaned over to the tin can and picked it up, a green light glowed from her hands. She stuck her finger in the can and took a swab of white powder. "Where the _Hades _did you get _phosphorus_ from?"

"Phosphorus? It's copper!" Travis protested, almost knocking the ping pong table over when he stood up. "To make the fire green!"

"Hang on a sec," Malcolm jabbed a finger at the Stolls, his other hand reaching for the sword strapped to his side. "That's _my_ phosphorus! You slimy, little b-"

"Quiet!" Piper yelled. The charmspeak washed over the room, giving her friends' eyes a glazed look.

Only the Apollo guy was left unaffected. He waggled his fingers at her. "Dad's god of truth, charmspeak is a kind of deception," he explained, his blue eyes glowing with amusement and a choking aura of intense smugness.

Piper ignored him, but made a mental note to get back at him later. "I had a dream-"

"It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream," Nico di Angelo quoted. The annoying Apollo kid grinned at the son of Hades. Piper tried not to look too surprised when Nico grinned back.

"I had a dream from my mom," Piper scowled at nothing in particular, remembering the annoyingly cryptic message.

"And you're telling us this why?" Butch from the Iris cabin grunted from the other side of the room, drawing on his biceps with multicolored sharpies.

Piper paused. How was she going to tell them what Aphrodite said? The Giant War finished not that long ago, maybe a couple of months. And now- "Mom said that she's sensing the emotions of something that isn't a god or a half-blood. She didn't say anything else apart from that the Olympians are having a meeting later and that-"

"Pluto's pauldrons!" Some girl yelled from Butch's left hand side, jabbing a finger accusingly at Piper. If Piper wasn't mistaken, she was one of the Romans that decided to try out Camp Half Blood. "That is a _lie_. I mean, we've just lost people to Terra _and_ to each other! They _can't_ strike now!"

"I never said we were being-"

"It's the perfect time to attack, while we're still recovering," Malcolm tapped his knee in thought. His silvery eyes were clouded and he didn't seem to be listening fully, a sign that his brain was going at a million miles an hour.

"I didn't say-"

"Do you know who it is? It's kinda useless information if we don't know how to defend o-"

An intense flash of light cut across Miranda Gardner's sentence. The bulb that hung from the ceiling on a single wire smashed. There was a crash as something dropped onto the floor, Piper couldn't see what it was because the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Ow!"

"Get off my foot!"

"Is that you, John?"

"That's my face!"

"Sorry, guys," Jason's tone was a mixture of surprised and impressed with his achievement. "Didn't know I could do that. Does anyone have a torch?"

Nico hesitantly spoke, obviously not sure whether his suggestion would go down well with the people he'd never spoken to, "I could try and get the shadows to stay in a corner."

"No! What did I say about using your powers?" The Apollo kid's voice reprimanded the son of Hades. Piper didn't know whether to be impressed with his nerve or terrified for his life. Then again, if the Apollo kid died, Piper wouldn't have to fork out fifteen drachma to the Nemesis kids for her revenge.

"Doctor's orders." Nico grumbled.

Piper heard a self satisfied huff before someone shone a light in her eyes. She blinked the spots out of her eyes. "As I was saying, I never said anyone's attacking us. For all we know, mom only decided that Percy and Annabeth don't belong together."

"Keywords- for all we know," someone muttered. Piper couldn't tell who it was.

"What do you mean, 'other gods exist'?"

"I mean what I said," Demeter answered, raising her grass green eyes to the domed roof in irritation. The twelve Olympians were sitting in their seats of power, most of them paying attention to the goddess of the harvest. "I saw our brother visit a goddess. Hades has betrayed us."

"Look, Demeter." Athena said in careful tones, very much aware of her aunts habit of shooting high-velocity Cheerios at anyone who crossed her. "You're always trying to get Hades into trouble. Do you think there's a chance that he isn't aware of the girl being a goddess? Could this girl just be one of those upstart magicians or one of the Norse?"

Athena scanned her aunt's face for signs of anger, thankfully her words seemed to do the trick. By asking questions, she had made Demeter think that she was much smarter than anyone in the room.

Demeter preened her metaphorical feathers. "Oh, I'm perfectly sure. My lovely petunias saw every second of their meeting."

Ares leaned forward in his chair. "So this is secondary information. You didn't actually _see_ them talk?"

Athena looked at him in surprise. Every now and again, he had his moments when he wasn't as thick as the myths made out; but still, those were rare as hen's teeth.

"No, but-"

"Oh good," Hephaestus put his kettle/deadly weapon in his pockets. "Does that mean I can go back now?"

Zeus ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "No," he scowled, turning back to Demeter. "What exactly did Hades _say_?"

Demeter's face darkened and her nose wrinkled in contempt. "He brought the girl flowers-"

"So Uncle H is in love with a mortal! Great!" Hermes cheered, checking his watch. Then looked nervously at Aphrodite, afraid that she would let out a super-sonic squeal. Zeus nodded for Demeter to continue.

Athena tuned out for the rest of the meeting. She looked over at Apollo, who was reclining in his golden throne. Athena knew that the earbuds in his ears weren't actually attached to his iPod, Apollo was listening. Athena studied her half-brother, she knew that _she_ couldn't tell if Demeter was lying, but Apollo could.

Apollo's eyes were still bright blue, not the black they went when someone was lying. So Demeter was telling the truth.

But that was ridiculous. Athena had a list of every single deity in history with descriptions of their appearance and demeanor. The stunningly beautiful, blonde haired, black eyed girl with the air of sadness was definitely not on the list. Athena entertained the idea that it was Venus or Freyja but the personalities didn't fit.

"-espect her, even slightly, if the girl took your daughter into account?" Hera's regal voice cut through Athena's million-mile-an-hour thoughts.

"No," Demeter raised her arms. "Something is sinister about that girl, I tell you! Hades was immensely odd, acting like a lovesick idiot rather than a regular idiot!"

"Maybe he's just in love?" Aphrodite tried to keep her voice down, but occasional excited squeaks burst through.

"I refuse to imagine my older brother _in love_," Poseidon cringed, crinkling his nose.

Athena sniffed at him. He really was immature and single-handedly steering the subject away from the important issue. "If we can find out who she is, we can find her friends and gauge whether they're a threat. If they aren't, we make a treaty, like we did with the other Pantheons."

"And if they are?"

"We terminate them."

Violet curled up on the bed. Flora had given her a room in her home until Violet got her own. The room was much bigger than the room Violet had in her old home. Three walls were painted a soft blue and the other had wallpaper patterned with lilac flowers. The four poster bed had light brown hangings and the entire bed was raised on a small platform in the back-center of the room. An old desk had paper and a fountain pen lying on it and a swan-shaped paperweight.

After telling Violet that she was dead, Flora had claimed the exact opposite by saying that she was alive. _Then_ scrapped the entire explanation in favor of telling Violet that she was some kind of goddess. Needless to say, Violet was completely confused.

All she got from the conversation was that she had died and been brought back as some kind of deity. A minor deity, Flora had said, but a deity all the same.

But what about the room with the four chairs? Surely the fact that she had appeared _on a chair_ was important? Violet sent the thought away. It was stupid, thinking that she might be one of their four major gods. But Flora _did_ say that they hadn't found a fourth yet.

There was a knock on the door.

It opened and a black haired man appeared just outside the room. He was probably in his early thirties, copper colored eyes glared out from beneath a long fringe. The man hovered in the doorway, grumbling about how his house was 'open-plan' or something. By now, Violet could see why he'd stopped, on his back were huge, metal wings- gold, silver, bronze. There were also tiny replica wings on his wrists and ankles, presumably to keep the man steady when he was flying.

The man cleared his throat, finally giving up on getting through the door. "The boss wants to see you."


End file.
